Zivas Greatest Fight Sequel
by NCISTIVALOVER13
Summary: Sequel to Ziva's greatest fight. Tony gets a call from his father. The whole family wants to come down. he wants to take Ziva with him as they have been a couple for over a year now, but when he wants to ask her he is lost of words,pluck up some nerves and ask her? Bad summery but hey-ho enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, first of I should apologise for the long wait of this update. Huge Gibbs slap on the back of my head****. Anyhow I have taken much time to write this for you. I will be putting more stories up now that I have TOO MUCH free time lol. Without further or do here is my chapter for you. NCISTIVALOVER 13**

Ziva and Tony walked into the office hand in hand making their way to their separate desks. Ziva settled into her chair sighing, she was looking forward to meeting Tony's family, she may even one day become a part of it, she hoped not even hoped that's what she wanted to happen. Really badly. She looked at him over her screen. He was thinking hard about something. He had that worried look on his face that made her want to run over to him and hug him, but she knew better to. Gibbs was not in the happiest of moons, no moods. She smirked feeling she had finally maybe got an idiom right.

Tony's worst thoughts were already coming to his mind. Maybe Ziva would take one look at his family and run a mile. He would be surprised. He would himself. Gibbs grunted at him as he left the room for coffee, he carried on with his paperwork from the latest case; he looked over his screen admiring Ziva's outstanding beauty.

"Going down to Abs" McGee announced suddenly

"Don't you have paperwork left McGee?" asked Ziva only interested in how or why he had somehow completely finished his paper work so quickly

"Yeah McGoo how you finished?" he asked mockingly

"Haven't." He answered simply walking over to the elevator.

"Heh? McBunker" laughed Tony giving him a stare

Once they were alone with only her and Ziva left in the bullpen, Ziva studied Tony's expression. Something was bothering him; she wanted to help him asking him. She loves him jealousy came threw her veins, she liked being in his centre of attention. She wasn't at this moment. Ziva turned from her desk turning her back of chair to him, loosening some of her top buttons showing cleavage and fluffing her hair. She sundered over to tony and taped his shoulder.

"Babe?" asked Ziva quietly.

"Yeah Sweet cheeks?" he answered not looking at her staying focused on the screen.

This upset her. He didn't even look up at her. She moved his hands away from the keyboard and sat on his lap capturing his attention quickly.

"Sweet cheeks?"

She kissed him passionately as he responded by pulling her closer into his chest and kissing her passionately back.

"What's wrong Tony?" she asked breathlessly.

"N-nothing baby, why?" he asked knowing she would see past his mask

"Don't lie to me Tony!" she exclaimed snuggling into his neck.

"It's nothing important Z" he answered

"IT is if you're thinking about it for soo long."

"Na it not sweet cheeks"

"Tony, look at me. You haven't even mentioned my blouse? Something is wrong tell me please" she said quietly drawing circles onto his back.

"Hey ermm Guys! Ya mind!" exclaimed McGee walking over to his desk.

"Oh! Of course Tim" replied Ziva straightening her clothes whilst walking back over to her desk.

"Thanks McDowner." Grumbled Tony annoyed by the sudden loss of Ziva warmth.

McGee tapped away at his computer completing his paperwork report. Ziva looked at tony continuously. She couldn't understand why he suddenly became so secretive about his feelings. He would normally crumble at her touch. She wasn't going to give up. Maybe he thought she had given up. That was certainly not going to happen; she was going to get it out of him.

"Tony?" Tony turned towards her looking into her eyes from across the room; they were full of concern and something else. He could quite put his finger on it.

"Yes, Sweet cheeks?" replied Tony showing his killer DiNozzo smile.

"We. I..." She stuttered his smile had threw her completely off her speech, she became lost for words and but her head in her hand shaking her dirty thoughts quickly away before they got too carried away. She quickly brought up IM and typed to tony.

**IMS**

**Ziva- That was not fair!**

**Tony- what wasn't Sweet cheeks.**

**Ziva- Nothing, what wrong? You seem distant.**

**Tony- I told you. Nothing's wrong babe.**

Ziva looked over her screen at him, catching his attention.

**Ziva-Tell me.**

**Tony- Later.**

**Ziva-Tony.**

**Tony- Fine.**

**Ziva – Later.**

She closed the chat room down and smiled at him, she knew he didn't want to talk about it. So when he was ready she would listen.

**Okay so chapter is done and dusted! So the next chapter will be making sense. I've completely wrote some chapters too early and like left gaps for others. AKA big mess for me to work out on my computer lol. So chapters will be regular hopefully. I'm gonna be honest I can't make promises on updates although I promise to make sure they arrive. **

**Happy reading…. NCISTIVALOVER13**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Okay so after going through all the chapters on my laptop I found the right one to upload. Big relief aha. I am trying to stick to this regular update for you guys. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own NCIS. Maybe one day. Yeah we all know it won't happen **

They carried on with all their paperwork. The trio sat silently at their separate desks. Gibbs still hasn't returned from his coffee run. This was rather odd. He had been gone for over an hour. Although there was no case so there would be no need for him to be here. Tony returned to his main thoughts. He didn't want to hurt Ziva. Her meeting his family was a big step, heck they had been dating for over a year now. It was really about time. He felt ashamed that he hadn't really told his family about her. Would that upset her? She knew that he didn't communicate with his family much. It was like once in a month at least. He just didn't want to lose her. After just getting her back and saving her. He loves her. Losing her would crush him. It wasn't a risk we wanted to take, but she seems to want to meet his family. He just didn't know if…. This is stupid he scolded himself. A head slap interrupted his thoughts.

"DiNozzo!" Barked Gibbs.

"Yeah Boss" he responded quickly rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop Daydreaming and work!" he responded loudly rolling his eyes at the senior field agent.

"On it Boss" Tony began typing away trying to keep himself from getting distracted by Ziva getting up from her desk, she walked over to Gibbs desk and handed him a handful of files.

Gibbs looked up at her. Looking at her with his eyes cold blue traveling to the stack of files in her hands. He smiled "David?"

"Done!" she said sounding proud. He put the files on the edge of his desk and walked over to the break room, Tony sighed turning back to paperwork. Ziva returned with 2 chocolate bars. Sitting at her desk she slipped them into her top draw. Gibbs mumbled something about going to Abby. Once she left he stared at the clock. McGee had already finished sometime after her. Tony was just finishing she guess. She took one chocolate bar out of her desk and walked over to his desk. He smiled at her. She put the chocolate bar on his keyboard and kisses his cheek. Then walked back over to her desk. Swinging her hips as she did. Knowing Tony was looking at her arse. She smiled at him as she sat on her chair, and went back to tidying her desk as she had nothing else left to do.

Tony put his files over on Gibbs desk finally finishing, he looked over to the clock once again reading the time. Eight o'clock at night they should be able to go home. Soon he hoped it was Friday. A weekend with Ziva is what he needed; He could deal with the family thing later.

10 minutes later Gibbs barked from his desk that they could go home. None of them objected only grabbing their things and leaving silently. Once in the elevator Tony but his arm around Ziva's waist. She looked up at him at smiled putting her head on his shoulder. Tony and Ziva were living in a small apartment together now; they had been for 3 months now. Tony had made sure there were 2 small spare rooms for guests. Ziva asked why to but he just said it's just handy. The real reason is that he was hoping that one day they could turn it into a nursery. He would never tell her though. He was too embarrassed. Once they arrived home Ziva prepared food for dinner. He loved her cooking the meals were always perfect.

"Babe?" Tony looked at Ziva as she turned round to answer him

"Yeah?" she answered simply waiting his response. Looking carefully at his expression.

He walked over to her putting his arms around her. Pulling her closer to him breathing in her scent. She relaxed into his touch hugging him back. Snuggling her head into his chest. Breathing his scent, his scent had always made her feel safe it calmed her.

"I love you" mumbled Tony into Ziva's hair. She looked up at him smiling.

"I love you too" she responded kissing his lips softly. He sighed holding her close. She realised that he wasn't going to want to her let go off her anytime soon. So she turned around in his arms and carried on cooking whilst leaning into his chest at the same time, he realised what she was doing and kiss her cheek holding her tighter as she cooked, once she had finished cooking she turned in his arms again. He had been holding her for over an hour, which she had no problem with she liked it. But there was a reason. She looked up at him smiling. He smiled back melting into her brown eyes. He touched her cheek lovingly. She leant up to him pulling him into a passionate kiss. Holding each other close as the kiss heated up. They both drew back breathless.

"Tell me?" she asked quietly putting her head on his chest.

"Are you sure you want to meet my family?" he asked shyly.

Ziva was taken back at the question. This was what was bugging him all day. She sighed looking up at him. She wanted to be a part of his family because she had no plans on living without Tony. She looked at his worried expression trying to think of how she could answer his question the way she wanted to the way he would understand.

"Tony" she began looking into his eyes. "I love you. I intend to spend every day of my life with you. If it's at the end of an explosion or by you at the age of 90. I am happy with that. As long as I am with you because that is all that matters to me." She breathes in slowly sighing holding his cheek in her hand. "You are my soul mate Tony; I would love to meet your family." He smiled widely at her kissing her passionately. Ziva leaned up to him holding him close.

"No baby pictures are going to scare me away" she whispered into his ear. He laughed feeling a weight come off his shoulders, she pulled away from his arms and grabbed two clean plates and dished up some dinner setting it on the table they both ate dinner.

"Movie in bed?" asked Tony smiling knowing her answer.

"As long as you don't drop popcorn in the bed again" she laughed

"Promise, Scouts honour"

"Okay then Mr DiNozzo." She winked at him lifting the now empty plates washing them up and putting them away. Tony went and picked up Ziva's favourite movie. And came back into the kitchen. He watched her clean the kitchen. He loved her soo much. He then had an idea, he came up behind Ziva. She looked at him and smiled.

"Picked a movie?" she asked smirking.

"Uh huh!" he responded.

Suddenly he sprung his idea into action and grabbed her waist lifting her bridal style. She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck. He started to kiss her exposed neck. She started to moan in his arms. He smiled as she looked happy with his idea. He put the film onto her lap and grabbed the popcorn and a bowl as he made his way to their bedroom.

She smiled looking up to him. "The sound of music."

"Yep" he laughed as she playfully threw her onto the bed.

"HEY!" she moaned she wanted to be back in his arms again. He smiled at her as he set up the movie. He came as sat down on the bed crawling next to her. Ziva smirked she rolled on top of him smirking.

"Can I help you?" he asked smirking.

She nodded her head as she got off of him.

"I want you to hold me" she stated simply.

He smiled at her as he pulled her small frame body into him. They both watched the movie as Ziva sang along with Julie Andrews. Tony smiled at her as he excuses himself. Saying he needed to make a phone call. She frowned at him but nodded, kissing his lips quickly. He kissed her back and left the room. He picked up his phone and called senior.

"Junior?" he exclaimed happily down the phone.

"Hey dad, when you want us over" he asked smiling.

"Tomorrow?" he asked excited.

"Your excited aren't you dad? "He laughed

"Well yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Dad, you still got mums ring?" he asked hopeful.

"You gonna ask her aren't you junior?"

"I love her dad" he simply answered.

"I'll have it clean in a box ready for you" he smiled "I'm proud of you son"

"Thanks dads see you soon" with that he hung up. That was an unusually good call, his dad approved of Ziva, and he smiled as he found Ziva asleep. The film must have finished. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight Sweet Cheeks"

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love to have so reviews on any ideas you guys have on what you would like to happen! I will try and include all your idea's I have already been given an amazing idea from a reader. Thank you for reading, regular updates! **

**NCISTIVALOVER xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I think it safe to warn you that there is a sex scene in this chapter.** **Rating? I'm honestly not that sure its described sex if that helps soo if you don't like that sort of thing I wouldn't advise reading it so yeah lol. Would love some reviews, happy reading…**

Ziva awoke shifting. She looked up to find Tony had his arms wrapped around her she smiled. She stretched to look at the time. It was only seven in the morning. She decided to surprise him with breakfast. Smirking she struggled to get out of Tony's protective hold. She loved it. Once free she went to prepare breakfast and put a pot of coffee on. She instantly regretted this; she missed his warm touch and protective hold. But most of all she missed his calming scent. She went over to the fridge and cooked tony breakfast. Once finished she walked into the breakfast. She smiled at his peaceful expression. She sat on a chair in the bedroom just staring at him. Admiring his sleeping form. Tony started to shift.

He felt the sun on his face as he shifted away from it he moved to hold his beautiful Ziva putting his arm over her side of the bed we abruptly sat straight up in shock to find she wasn't there. Searching the room he found her sitting on the floor next to him. He smiled at her.

"Hey handsome." He smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful." He softly kissed her lips smiling, "I smell pancakes!" he grinned.

"I cooked you breakfast… Pancakes with swipe cream! You favourite" she told him smiling.

"Na it's my second favourite babe" he answered simply. She looked at him confused. She was sure it was his favourite. He saw the confusion in her face. "You Z are my favourite" she smiled kissing his cheeks.

"I'm going to have a shower, I'll be out in a few" she left heading for the bathroom closing the door, he smiled enjoying his pancakes. He remembered that he had to tell Ziva about going his dads today.

Ziva emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later.

"Babe, Senior asked if we could come today to his that alright?" he asked half worried about her answer.

"I have no problem with it my love." He smiled he loved it when she calls him that. Although he loves it more when she calls him her hairy butt. Just not so much in public he guesses she knew that.

"Okay, well he didn't say anytime so when you want to go babe?" he asked smiling at her.

"Probably best the best time to go is when you have clothes on. But I don't mind either way" she smirked at him as she grabbed the clothes that she had chosen to wear.

"You would like that would you?" he smirked enjoying the playful talk.

"Very much so!" she laughed at started to change. He watched her as she began dry herself with the towel.

"Tony?"

"Yes dear?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"Stop staring at get dressed, it not like you won't see my body again" she replied smirking at her witty comment.

He laughed "can't help it, it's a really astonishing view" he said seriously.

She smirked and walked over to him making sure her towel was secure around her before sitting on his lap. "I know you can't" she huskily replied.

"Z."

"Yes my hairy butt?" she asked looking all too innocent.

He kissed her passionately pulling her close. She responded quickly kissing him back. She could feel his member becoming hard. She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck making the towel fall down. They broke the kiss for much need for oxergyn. Tony's eyes travelled to her now completely exposed body he smiled and attacked her neck with butterfly kisses as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist craning her neck so he had full access to her neck. Little tony had now become fully hard. She was now becoming incredibly wet.

"Tony" she growled wanting only for him to be inside her now. Tony lowered her onto the bed as they passionately kissed again. Ziva began to pull Tony's boxers down glad he hadn't got dressed yet. She felt fire coming from her core. She was so turned on by tony. No other man had ever made her this wet. She wanted tony to put the fire out. He really was the only cure. "Please Tony!" she begged, he smiled at her slowly entering her. He began to set and even rhythm he had really missed having sex with Ziva it wasn't even sex they were making love, Ziva had a tight hold on tony she was grabbing onto him as if he could disappear any second. She moaned praising him. She started to whimper. "Faster please Tony!" against his hear. He lost it in seconds he pounded her giving her what she wanted he loved to please her. She screamed showing the amount of pleasure she was giving her. She suddenly flipped them so she was onto and started to ride him.

"Mmm Z." he placed his hands on her hips. As she rode him he moaned in union with Ziva. She could tell he was ready to come.

"Z. I'm gonna" he exclaimed knowing she was too. So he flipped them so he was on top of her drilling into her. "Come with Me" it didn't sound like a question more like a plea. She whimpered but nodded because it was exactly what she wanted to do. She screamed in delight as his hot seed surged through her she loved it. She clung to him as she released putting little butterfly kisses on his neck. They played there holding each other. Ziva pulled herself up so that she was looking at tony.

"I love you Tony"

"I love you too Z" he pulled her into him kissing her.

"Tony I'm gonna have to have another shower now" she laughed looking at the sweat still on her body. "Join me?" she asked smirking

"Love to." They both wash and cleaned they didn't do anything in the shower it was too small they noticed once they both got in. but Ziva didn't mind she was still close to him. They quickly washed at dressed getting ready to go seniors.

**Ahahaha hope that wasn't too bad next chapter will be up soon. Thought I would try the sex scene out. But hey what's a TIVA story without the sex. Like be real lol. I LOVE REVIEWS xxx**

**NCISTIVALOVER13xx**


End file.
